The instant invention relates generally to seesaws and more specifically it relates to a musical seesaw.
Numerous seesaws have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform various tasks during the operation of the seesaws. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 308,962; 2,874,515 and 3,231,269 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.